Bright Skies
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Originally a contest entry for my NinjaGo group on DA... This is based oddly off of the prospects of "Inception" awesome movie! :D , so if it's crazy and all over the place... Then I did it right xD TechnoShipping and LavaShipping


Jay awoke on an uncomfortable surface and glanced around, still out of it, but then he noticed how different the area he was in looked. He was on some pure white flooring from first overview, but he seemed to be alone. The blue-adorned boy finally got up, realizing he was in street clothing (an electric blue shirt; that he really didn't want to raise his arms in, and grey skinny jeans, with black converses) even though he was sleeping. Ignoring it, the brunet turned all the way around in search of any of the others at all. He then heard footsteps and stared straight, but there was nothing. That was, until he turned around to get moving and about knocked heads with Zane, who was on the ceiling from where he was.

The bleach blond spoke up, "What are you doing on the ceiling, Jay?" With a shrug as an answer, the ice ninja scratched the back of his head, "Odd, I have yet to see anyone else, though I am glad to see you," he greeted warmly and held out a hand, pulling the boy so they were both on the actual floor. As they started moving Jay noticed that the opposing male had a grey form-fitting tank top under a trench-coat like jacket and dark dyed jeans, with thick black boots that went up and over to about the mid calf; adorning metal chain hangings weaving throughout each other at the top. Noticing he was causing a blush, Zane smiled slightly, but disliked how slow they seemed to be moving. Grabbing the other suddenly and throwing his over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the blond leapt the best he could to reach another row of hallway at a higher altitude.

Landing gracefully, but with a loud stomp from the boots, Zane slid Jay back down to the floor and earned a glare, "What was that?" Tilting his head slightly as they continued on the way, their eyes locked, "And why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, it appears to be some dream world," observed the android as he stared around at the different levels of land all around, "but perhaps we have all contributed to it. For instance, I noticed your reaction to what I was wearing."

Letting it sink in, Jay abruptly stopped, "Wait a minute, that means you chose what I was wearing."

Before Zane could reply to that, a flash of green rushed past them, and the 'nindroid' caught it before it got away. Lloyd was squirming, but calmed once he figured out who they were, "Oh good, it's you," once he was let go of, he went off into a short tale of how men in suits were talking to him and wanted to know strange things; such as who or what he was, what world he was from if not this one, ect. They stared on at the boy; clad in his usual green ninja kimono, and nearly felt cheated by this dream. "Heh, what are you wearing?" He snorted as he glanced between the boyfriends.

"Uh, well, you see… We're not sure," He wanted something else spontaneous to happen, but stopped when he noticed a road far below them begin rumbling and growing to accommodate in the blinding white light ahead of them. The hallway they were currently in started rumbling and the three ninjas got closer together just in case, then it freefell through the sky and harshly landed into a building it had clearly always been in. Not that the architecture was finally attached to something, the three made their way to the doors in front of them. Opening one of them slowly, Jay dropped his jaw to see the extensive collection of books.

Mumbling brought them inside, nearly starting nerves until they noticed a male figure with dark wavy hair covering the face, sporting a v-neck purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and wedged black flip-flops, clearly not the best fashion choice for a demanding world such as this one. Looking up, Jay couldn't help but snicker; it was Cole, "Oh, its you guys. I thought I was the only one even here, but this couldn't be a normal dream, I would have at least had good clothing," he stood up and grimaced at the fashion taste on him, "But I had no idea how to get out of here without killing myself from that window, have you seen the drop?" As he spoke Zane was already at the window, forcing it open and Lloyd and Jay nearly passed out, like this was an action movie and they were crazy fans of the hero. Lloyd envied the brunet for getting the "hero" in the first place.

"Cole get Lloyd and hop out after us," commanded the oldest of them, and grabbed his boyfriend; bridal-style this time.

"Oh no, no, no-" Jay couldn't finish his little mental breakdown since he was yet again leaping somewhere at a freaky height, this time they could get crushed. Instead, the ground below was cracked slightly as they landed agile like a cat. He squirmed out of the hold, and nearly passed out from the sensation of the quick movement out of the library, which ended up being about two stories in the end. "I think I'm going to hurl-"

Moments before he could actually follow suit of what he said, Cole and Lloyd landed gently next to them, Lloyd death gripping the older boy's neck and causing breathing problems. "Lloyd let go," the boy had his eyes tightly shut and refused to listen. This caused an angry raven-haired revenge that nearly ripped him off, which made the hand that was holding the fabric of the left shoulder shirt rip it enough to lower the sleeve and show actual skin there. Grumbling and hating it at first, he then nodded slowly and shrugged, "At least it fits the jeans now."

There were no cars on the street, but as Jay about pointed it out, one pulled up and Kai hopped out. It was a bright red convertible, with the hood down probably because it was too hot outside, but there was something strange about it that Zane couldn't get over. Cole nearly broke the other teenager's back in the hug the taller earned, "Seriously Kai, get dressed," mumbled the slightly younger after stepping back to take in his found boyfriend at last.

"Sorry, but I woke up like this… in this car," Kai shrugged, his hair was still spiky, it didn't have that gelled look, but nobody noticed that. He was only wearing loose pants and sandals that resembled ancient ones.

Zane was unfazed, and took off his jacket to throw at Kai's sun kissed body, "You may want this, publics can be tough."

"Give him your tank top too," coughed out Jay, glad at least the blond didn't catch on.

Lloyd sighed loudly, "Can we train now?" Causing the whole group to stare at him incredulously, "What? You guys promised to train me today, remember?"

Kai sighed and threw his hand behind his hand, not bothering to button up the jacket or forgetting too, "Uhm, how about over there?" Pointed out the brunet, noticing a dojo, which did look awfully similar to Dareth's. 'Maybe's he's here too,' thought the red ninja hopefully. They looked both ways, but felt stupid since they doubted cars would go by. Sprinting anyways, the five remained vigilant and make it to the bigger than usual dojo in time. It felt eerily silent as they entered the building and all the lights were off, smashed it seemed. Except one room, and curiosity got the best of Lloyd as he snuck down the hallway to the source of light.

"I won't ask you again, where are you from?" The boy peeked in the open doorway and around to notice that it was like an interrogation room, but it was more like lawyers asking clients by the looks of things.

The dirty blond the nice suit was glowering down at what appeared to be Sensei Wu in usual dress, but the old man's back was to Lloyd, but the reply confirmed it was in fact his uncle, "I should hope you learn some self-control. Such a temper won't get you anywhere."

It was silent except for the sudden hands gripping the younger boy's under arms suddenly when he got caught and gave a surprised gasp. The man was more lithe than burly, but he was easily pulled in regardless as the interrogator made a face like he wasn't surprised in the least though.

"What do we do with him, Dom?" The more gangly man in an identical suit dragged the slightly struggling boy in and put him down in the other chair across from the scarier said man. Then went back to close and lock the door slowly.

He looked around as if he expected some sudden attack from nowhere, then smirked, "I don't know Arthur, what should we do with them both though?" He looked bored as he moved the plastic spin top that always seemed to move on the desk right in front of him. "The old man won't tell me jack, and that boy didn't before either. What about that kid that woke up in that car, eh? I had to lie and say it was mine to get answers out of him. Apparently they're ninjas!"

The both laughed so hard it was silently trying to escape, and it irked the temperamental bowl-haired child, "But it's true!"

Sensei Wu made his mouth a thin line and shook his head, "I wasn't believed either, but I don't think this place is real. I figure it to be an illusion of the mind that you take in and have to calm down from all the excitement to get out."

Dominick nodded slightly, and leaned forward so his elbow perched next to the small spinning toy and looked the newcomers over slowly, "You know for delusional people, you sure look convincing unlike the shirtless wonder out there." It took a few more moments before the ninjas broke into the room and was accompanied by Nya (who was running from a flying piece of broken road debris outside and rushed in) and Dareth (who was too busy checking out his crazy gothic male fashion that was practically painted on before, besides the plain face). They all looked confused and awkward on some level, actually taking this version of their city into thought.

Arthur began, "I don't believe you, but-"

"Wait is that a 'Lego'?" interrupted Lloyd and walked to the bookshelf behind Dominick and picked up one that would be surely be him if he were indeed the small franchise toy.

Noticing the suddenly thundering outside from the disturbance in the outside force, Sensei Wu strategically motioned the others to grab the one that resembled them most and distracted the two men by going into a "true" story of how they were travelling family and friends and some other believable things as nearly everyone had "themselves". Except Wu, who glanced to the door and continued in his interwoven flawless tale and waited until he noticed the others outside in the picking up storm. "I'm quite curious about these little toys as well… May I?" Just noticing the absence of the others, the two brunets jumped at this clever elderly man, only getting at air as the last Lego toy was acquired.

It grew dark for the all, but they all sat up in their appropriate sleeping places, but Zane was the first to notice he was still in the attire that he was in at the odd world like dream of his. They all were wary, but then they realized it was their place and nothing was wrong anymore. It turned out that only Wu, Lloyd and Nya had kept their original kimonos while the others (since Dareth wasn't there they were sure anymore) still kept their odd outfits. Cole again complained and then was informed that the dream world knew what the other boyfriend wanted subconsciously and nearly attacking him for dressing in 'such stupid clothing'.

"But why was that so realistic?" Questioned Zane who couldn't get Jay to stop hugging him since they woke up, which was good except the mobility problem with also adorning the boots as well.

Sensei Wu sighed softly, and shrugged, "I'm not quite sure how or why, but we were sucked into a world full of inception that takes place in the depths of out minds. That was merely a small teacup of what the full kettle had to offer," they were all seated down on a circular pattern of pillows and the oldest took a sip of ironically; tea, "Though I advise to never try and go there again."

"Who were those people?" asked Cole, shucking off the purple ripped shirt and put on a plain black one, and tossing the cheap foam flip-flops elsewhere in the room.

Their sensei blinked for a moment, but shrugged, "Whoever they were, that must have been their specialty." Then he finished the cup and placed it in between them all, and looked over at his opposing nephew, "How did you know how to get us out?"

Lloyd blushed with embarrassment, "Uhm, well I really like those toys," he admitted and looked down, but was surprised to find all the others laughing, glad that even though at first the green ninja would get them in trouble, he'd always come through somehow.


End file.
